


Start my night

by hageshiku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hageshiku/pseuds/hageshiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo doesn't say much, but Minhyuk understands him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start my night

Without fail, Hyunwoo stays behind every Friday night after dance practice is finished. It's time alone without distraction for him to truly perfect his craft, his dance. Being a back dancer for a few years prior to his official debut honed his ability and ingrained a sense of being a perfectionist. He owed it all to countless hours and minutes in the studio with a suffocating shirt drenched in sweat hiding his proof; numerous bruises and unseen aches reaching down to his very core were what made him feel alive and feel human when he was meant to perform like a robot without a second thought.

He takes a swig from his icy bottled water as he lay on the hard wood floor of the studio. Only half the lights are on. It's romantic, Hyunwoo thinks, laying here in a sweaty fever after rigorous activity. He wishes. He's just finished _his_ dance practice for the night. The others have finished what feels like an hour earlier, but that's okay. He needs to learn this from every position so he can perform it to his highest standards. It was for their debut song, after all.

He's appointed as the group's leader, to be a rock, a shoulder the others can lean on. It's more of a job title than anything else. After all, the company gets the first and last say in anything the group does. He stays behind after everyone's left so he can lead in at least one sense and feel like a leader. He wasn't too good with words, unable to properly articulate the flurry of thoughts whirring in his mind, so he takes it upon himself to learn their dances better than anyone else so he can correct the others when they misstep. Hyunwoo hopes they can understand him—the meaning behind his lack of words and awkward body language—and think of him as the leader like he should be to them.

Minhyuk doesn't quite understand. The judges had always praised Hyunwoo for his dancing, so why does he spend extra time in the studio? He doesn't need to. If anyone was supposed to be staying behind it was himself, really. He could admit he wasn't the best at dancing; everyone has something they're not particularly good at. He was more confident in his singing instead, though it didn't seem like their producers thought much of it. The cool night air nips at his face under his baseball cap, the six of them heading back to their dorm a hop and a skip away. He wipes his nose.

"Hey," he sniffles. "I'm going back. Gonna check on Hyunwoo."

"Alright," he hears one of them mumble, too tired to care.

What Minhyuk does understand is that Hyunwoo doesn't like words. He preferred actions and gestures, those said much more to him than words could. He didn't say much, Minhyuk learned early on, but he was an excellent listener. Minhyuk would tell him stories about his mom and dad and how they'd chastise him for wanting to become a singer of all things. "95% of singers don't make it!" or "You won't have a steady paycheck!" Getting the chance to call them always helped to keep him going another day, but every other time he would get the lecture. Hearing the desperation in their pleas to have him come home shook his foundation. He questioned himself and his choice to go against all odds to become an idol in a top group. Those nights he'd seek out Hyunwoo in his bed and he'd hold his hand, like an anchor to keep him grounded on this path he's chosen.

So he goes back to the company building by himself,  hands tucked in the pocket of his hoodie. His stomach growls as he walks down the halls, not getting a chance to eat a proper meal all night. If he's starving he can't imagine how Hyunwoo feels. The company had them all on a strict meal plan with portioned meals to be eaten only at certain times of the day. A small boxed meal wasn't nearly enough food to feel full for seven growing boys. Oddly he doesn't hear any music playing, but the lights are very much on in the room.

"Knock, knock," Minhyuk announces when he enters the studio to find Hyunwoo absently laying on the floor. He doesn't get up, though his head moves to see who came in.

"Hey. Thought you guys left already."

"Well they did. I wanted to see what you were up to every Friday night."

"Just... you know... this."

"Well you look lonely. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

\---

They end up at a convenience store down at the street corner, heating up instant ramen in the microwave. It isn't the best thing to be eating this late at night, their faces will be swollen in the morning, but it hits the spot just right. The cool night breeze is welcomed after being cooped up in musty AC all night. Minhyuk startles when the streetlight flickers above them, Hyunwoo unbothered by the dark of night.

"So why do you stay behind every Friday night?" Minhyuk straightens himself, digging around in his cup for any stray noodles. 

  
"Just because. " Hyunwoo says simply, as if it was a feasible answer to his question. Minhyuk watches him kick pebbles at his feet, not making eye contact. He usually did, usually asserted his presence but something feels off about him and Minhyuk didn't like it. 

  
"You can tell me. Like how you let me tell you about my problems. I'll listen to yours too." Minhyuk puts his hand down next to Hyunwoo's on the edge of the bench, fingers just barely touching each other. He flashes a smile, wherein Hyunwoo sees a ray of light.

"I... I need to do a good job... So you guys can have it easier." Hyunwoo sighs as he hunches over, putting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk wraps an arm around Hyunwoo, rubbing small circles on his back. It brings back memories of Hyunwoo's mom, comforting him after he lost a swimming relay when he was younger.

"Dancing is all I'm good at... If I'm not good at that, then I don't have anything. And on top of that they want me to be the leader of the group. It's too much..." Hyunwoo trails off, just catching himself before the waterworks begin. Minhyuk hums in thought, his bottom lip forming into a pout. Hyunwoo looks at him again and he can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He didn't expect him to magically solve all his problems, but letting them out into the night helped take some weight off his conscience.

"You're the best dancer among us, Hyunwoo. No doubt. You don't need to push yourself so hard." Minhyuk holds him now, fingers tight around Hyunwoo's sides. "I don't like seeing you alone and struggling."

Hyunwoo feels the boy's warmth come over him as the streetlight flickers back to life again. Minhyuk was always warm on a rainy day, warm on a sunny day even. He never questioned Hyunwoo, just accepted him the way he is — broken pieces and all. No one had ever gave him the time to understand why he only said what was important or why he did everything so methodically. But, Minhyuk did.  Minhyuk had so effortlessly clicked with Hyunwoo and he couldn't see himself staying in this without him.

But Hyunwoo doesn't say any of that to him. Instead he searches for refuge in his eyes, looks for a twinkle meant just for him. And maybe it was always there, like Minhyuk was always there Hyunwoo. He just needs to be certain.

Minhyuk blinks, then smiles like the rising sun, radiant and golden.

Hyunwoo kisses him slowly under the dim streetlight, saying to him everything that he couldn't properly express with words. He's sure he can pick up what he wants to say, sure by the way he holds him tighter, sure by the way his eyes burn with desire when they pull away.

"You took too long," Minhyuk says, leaning his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

Hyunwoo snorts and roughs up Minhyuk's hair before pulling him in for a hug. Like a lighthouse guiding ships in the night, Minhyuk's light was there without exception. All Hyunwoo needed was to heed its call and come to shore.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

\---

It's silly, Minhyuk thinks, feeling like a hormonal high schooler in the P.E locker room. Hyunwoo's got him against the bathroom door, pressing their hips together as he kisses him slowly. He's in no rush, tongue carefully working into Minhyuk's mouth. The younger makes a noise of surprise, liking the way Hyunwoo's breathing fastens as he grunts lowly. The water's running in the shower, fog just beginning to creep on the mirror. Minhyuk pulls away to take a breath, the steam from the shower intensifying his fever.

"You smell," Minhyuk says as he looks into Hyunwoo's eyes, gaze heavy and unfocused on him.

"You love it," he replies with a smirk, hand coming up under the back of Minhyuk's shirt. "Let's get cleaned up."

Minhyuk watches as Hyunwoo lifts his shirt over his head. Years of dance have given him nice definition in his core, frame toned and tight. He's got a fair bit of hair from his belly button down, piquing Minhyuk's curiousity. Minhyuk follows it down and down until he comes to his hips, pants riding dangerously low. He looks back up now to find Hyunwoo staring back at him, eyes soft like he was waiting for him to continue.

"You need to take yours off too," he says, reaching for the hem of Minhyuk's shirt.

It makes him crack a smile, thinking how Hyunwoo's so considerate and takes care of him like this. So he lifts his arms over his head and lets him pull his shirt off, then he claims the boy's lips again as he drops his shirt on the linoleum floor.

"Oppa," Minhyuk teases with a nasally voice, seeing his face flush red. His eyes crinkle, then he's smiling bashfully from ear to ear. Seeing Hyunwoo put his walls down and cool facade melt away makes Minhyuk feel so fond and giddy and he's pulling him in for a hug. He can really smell him now, earthy musk dancing around his nose. It's a heady aroma, and Minhyuk can't say that he doesn't not like it.

"We have to get into the shower some time tonight." Hyunwoo rubs the small of Minhyuk's back, patient. They could stay like this , flush against each other's bare chest, but Hyunwoo did like the idea of a shower after a long day too. Minhyuk feels Hyunwoo's voice reverberate in his chest, his hand on his back, and he doesn't care about anything else. Hyunwoo's arms felt like a safe haven and he couldn't picture himself leaving its confines. Hyunwoo gives him a look, raised eyebrows and warm gaze, and Minhyuk reluctantly separates to finally take off whatever else he's wearing and get into the shower.

The water is inviting as it hits his face, helping to keep him up at this late hour.  Minhyuk rubs his eyes before vigorously rubbing excess oils off his face. The rising steam will help to open his pores as he washes his face dutifully. Soon he feels a pair of familiar, soapy hands at his back. Minhyuk rinses his face then hangs his head under the water.

"You don't have to," Minhyuk says, though he won't deny the fact that he likes the way Hyunwoo's hands expertly rub all the right spots.

"Want to," Hyunwoo casually replies, making Minhyuk's heart do flips in his chest.

"Yeah?"

Hyunwoo hums.

Minhyuk turns around and meets his eyes, his stare focused and intense. He kisses him, then bumps their foreheads together after a beat. Hyunwoo's arms come to wrap around his frame and it's all he could ever need. It makes him smile, an unbridled grin, feeling all the butterflies gather in his stomach.

"Let me wash your back too," Minhyuk propositions, slicking back Hyunwoo's hair from sticking to his forehead. It's gotten longer. Hyunwoo simply nods and turns around like he's supposed to.

He's all broad shoulders and muscle, defined more so by his natural tan. Minhyuk rubs his shoulders, squeezing and drawing wide circles with his thumbs. He can practically feel Hyunwoo relax under his hands as he smoothes out the knots in his frame. Minhyuk can only imagine how tense his own body is; Hyunwoo must be holding on by a thread. He was nothing short of diligent in his dance and all of the pain Minhyuk helps to alleviate are a testament to his work ethic.

Hyunwoo's shoulders are wide, so wide. The water steadily falls down those shoulders of his, running down his toned arms, down his sculpted frame, and down his backside--which, by the way, was also quite toned and cute in its own right. He looks _good_. Minhyuk lets his hands wander the expanse of his back, in awe of just how fit Hyunwoo really was. It tickles Hyunwoo a little, the ways his hands feel him out coupled with the running water. Soon those same hands come forward and wrap around his body before he feels the boy flush against his back.

"You're hard," Hyunwoo says.

" 'Cause of you," Minhyuk spits, catching Hyunwoo by surprise.

He breaks into chuckle before separating Minhyuk's hands so he can take him into his arms instead. His eyes are in a daze and his lips parted. Hyunwoo kisses them, not hesitating to slip his tongue in as well. He doesn't mean to be hasty but he wants him too. He rocks their hips together, the water creating a nice slide to the friction. Minhyuk makes small noises in the back of his throat and it drives Hyunwoo crazy. It's all too much and yet not enough.

"Can I touch you?" Hyunwoo asks on Minhyuk's lips when they finally part for breath.

" _Yes,"_ Minhyuk blurts like he asked something ridiculous.

Hyunwoo doesn't pick up on the annoyance in his voice while he strokes Minhyuk slowly in his hand. The boy tilts his head back, and Hyunwoo takes this opportunity to trail kisses along his jawline. He sucks lightly at the jut of his adam's apple and Minhyuk's neck vibrates with a low moan. Minhyuk clings to Hyunwoo's shoulders, tucking his head in on his neck.

"Good?" Hyunwoo asks, breathes into Minhyuk's ear. It sends a shiver down his spine like he'd never felt before.

Minhyuk doesn't answer, instead he bites into the very top of Hyunwoo's shoulder blade. Hyunwoo's stunned, eyes narrowing at the sudden pang of pain. He guesses that means he's enjoying it, so he lets it slide. It's a bit strange, never happened before, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing in this sense. Minhyuk nurses the pain now, sucking lightly with a flick of his tongue every so often.

Hyunwoo ups the ante; he steps closer to take both of them in his hand and strokes them together. He punctuates each stroke with a twist of his wrist while he lines kisses along Minhyuk's neck, who's still nipping at his shoulder. He's gotten restless. He bites harder now, skin threatening to break with the added pressure. But Hyunwoo has a high pain tolerance, and he's nowhere close to the edge yet.

There's a finger at Minhyuk's cheek, urging him to look up. Hyunwoo just smiles at him, eyes fond and gentle. He leans in and kisses him for a beat, two beats, three; his lips even more bashful than their first time.

"Cute," Hyunwoo mumbles. Minhyuk makes a whining noise and hides his flushed face in the crook of his neck again.

"Stop..." Minhyuk punctuates with his tongue on Hyunwoo's shoulder, sucking and bruising his earlier bite marks.

Hyunwoo's slows his pace, stroking slower than ever. He's close, and by the way Minhyuk throbs and threatens to spill over in his hand, he isn't the only one.

"Gonna cum," Hyunwoo whispers into Minhyuk's ear.

"Finally," Minhyuk sighs into his neck, teeth grazing his skin.

Hyunwoo holds their cocks tighter and pumps them fiercely, fueled by the water. Minhyuk makes that cute whining noise again but it's soon replaced by sharp teeth sinking into his skin as he spills over into Hyunwoo's hand. Hyunwoo bursts seconds later, his hand making lewd sloshing noises, covered in cum. Minhyuk collects himself, panting hot breath on Hyunwoo's now bruised wound. Their makeup team would have to work overtime to cover that up.

They stand under the warm water of the small shower in a comfortable silence, Minhyuk's arms wrapped around Hyunwoo's hips. Hyunwoo diligently washes his bleached hair, remembering something he heard him say about conditioning it to avoid breakage. The boy was tired, said he didn't care and just wanted to get to bed but Hyunwoo knew it was important. He rinses his hair and turns the water off before grabbing towels for them from the counter.

"Now you get to dry my hair," Minhyuk says with a smirk, but Hyunwoo doesn't mind.

He dries himself off and watches, tries not to, Minhyuk dry himself off too. This was still new and exciting for him. Every glance in the practice room couldn't compare to seeing him in this vulnerable and very naked state. Minhyuk seems to know he's staring, and throws his towel at Hyunwoo when he's done drying.

"Okay, I'm ready. Blow dry me!" Minhyuk stands in front of the mirror and bows his head.

Hyunwoo giggles, eyes in crescents when he powers up the hair dryer. He isn't exactly sure if he's doing it correctly. He hasn't had the need to blow dry his hair before because it was always short enough to completely towel dry. But he'd do anything for Minhyuk, no matter how mundane.  By the time he's done he looks like a frizzy mess but Hyunwoo runs a comb through his mane and he's back looking like the boy he knows.

"Now get me a bandage for this thing you gave me on my neck."

Minhyuk knowingly smiles as he opens the medicine cabinet.

\---

They end up in Hyunwoo's bed for the night, where this all began for them. Sleepless nights left them wrapped up in one another for leverage against the tide. Minhyuk would come in the dead of night and shakily whisper for permission with his deep, husky voice. He was never turned away, even when Hyunwoo's body ached from dancing all day and he wanted to stretch out in his bed.

Tonight was on their terms. Minhyuk doesn't whimper. But Hyunwoo still holds him close, flush against his bare chest like he always did. Minhyuk doesn't sob or sniffle. But Hyunwoo still kisses him, on the lips this time, like he always did. Minhyuk didn't need anything else as long as Hyunwoo was there with him. The affection he feels comes over him like a wave, and he's glad that he gets to ride it out on this journey with him.

Tonight was the beginning of always.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> i wanna thank you if you've read my first fic and left a kudo/comment. i'm rubbish at replying to comments but i'll try my best this time around. also wanna apologize for the huge gap between fics. i originally wrote something else but i didn't like how it turned out.
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
